The Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit (CCCMD) received its initial core funding and designation by the Director of the National Cancer Institute in 1978. The CCCMD was established through the affiliation of the Michigan Cancer Foundation and the Wayne State University School of Medicine, for the purpose of facilitating interdisciplinary and interdepartmental activities in cancer research or education and cancer care, to coordinate and integrate the cancer-related activities in its metropolitan region, and of supporting the augmentation of cancer resources in this area. Since formation of the CCCMD, emphasis has been placed on the initiation and support of multi-disciplinary, interinstitutional, and broad-based projects and programs. The CCCMC core grant has provided the opportunity for the orderly acquisition of cancer research and resource facilities; superior staff development; establishment and sustenance of interinstitutional and interdepartmental cancer research collaborations; and overall enhancement of cancer research education and care achievements in Detroit. The task of coordinating the collaborative and multi-disciplinary programs described in this application falls to the leadership of the Center, the Director, the Deputy Director, and the Program Directors. Each Program Director is responsible for the planning and initiation of broad-based programs; and the Center's Operating Committee, which includes the Center Director, Deputy Director and Program Directors are responsible for overall program planning, cross-disciplinary collaborations, and the identification of worthwhile development projects in all areas. Core facility Directors are responsible for ensuring the availability of shared resources as quality control.